A Waste of Potential/Quotes
:(The Prestonovich's house, Ivan opens the front door) :Timmy: Hi, Ivan. :Ivan: Hello, Timmy. :A.J.: (as he and Chester enter the house) It's so nice of you to invite us over. The girls will be here any minute. :Chester: Just don't let them touch me! :Ivan: Wimp! (to Timmy) So, Timmy, did you have a chance to talk with Veronica? :Timmy: Yes. And you know, Ivan, I can't help but notice how Veronica sounds like Vicky's sister, Tootie. :Tootie: (as she and Veronica enter Ivan's home) Hi, Timmy! You were talking about me? :Timmy: Yes, I was talking about you. :Tootie: I heard you say that me and Veronica sound alike. :Veronica: Really? I don't hear it. :Tootie: Actually, I think I do hear it now. :Veronica: Really? :Tootie: Yeah, you know, we've never really had any extended interactions, so I've never noticed it. :Veronica: Hey, I think I hear it, too! :Tootie: Seems lazy, doesn't it? :Veronica: Well, there's only so many voices in the world, some of them are bound to be similar. (to Ivan) Say, Ivan, what's this cool thing you're talking about? :Ivan: As my friends remember, I told them all a horror story on Halloween where Crocker & Vicky forced us to watch bad movies. But in this case, I'm offering you all a good cartoon to watch, and that cartoon is... (shows a DVD with "The Modifyers" written on it) the failed pilot episode of "The Modifyers"! :Veronica: "The Modifyers"? What's that? :Ivan: It's a failed pilot episode of a cartoon that was going to be a series, but it never happened. This cartoon only aired twice at, like, 8:00 AM, some forgotten Saturday, and then a week afterwards. I saw the cartoon on the Internet, and downloaded it onto a DVD. :Astronov: If not for the kind people that are the creators of the dropped pilot uploading it to the Internet, it would've been as lost as that special episode of Crash Nebula which explores his origins. :Ivan: And speaking of Crash Nebula, Timmy, if you missed that special episode, I've got it on DVD. (shows a DVD of Crash Nebula) Here you go. :Timmy: Wow, thanks! I missed it, no thanks to playing the guessing game with my fairy godparents. :(Cosmo and Wanda nervously chuckle) :Ivan: Anyway, the pilot for the Modifyers was shown to some executives, but they rejected it, and then it was shown to and rejected by other executives. :Neptunia: And if you want to look it up on the Internet, then please, don't. :Chester: Why not? :Neptunia: ...I don't know, I kinda forgot. :Astronov: You'll go blind! :Neptunia: Oh, right, silly me! (giggles) :Ivan: Anyway, I've been stalling long enough, let's watch "The Modifyers"! Now, please, don't flash photograph or video tape this. It could damage the precious oils of this priceless piece of television history. I wish for a DVD player and a projector. :(Astronov and Neptunia raise their wands and poof up a DVD player hooked up to a projector, along with a projection screen) :Ivan: Okay, here we go. (puts the disc into the DVD player, dims the lights in the room, the cartoon begins playing) ---- :(as the crow caws in the title sequence) :Cosmo: You know, Fairy World sells cuckoo clocks that caw instead of cuckooing. :Wanda: They're called caw clocks, Cosmo. :Cosmo: Right. For some reason, they're extremely popular in Anti-Fairy World. :Neptunia: The Museum of Really Odd Stuff... Isn't that like the one we have on Fairy World? :Astronov: Not quite. :Rat: (in the movie) The All-Seeing Eye... :A.J.: Imagine how powerful one person can be with that thing. :Timmy: If Crocker had the All-Seeing Eye, then he'll be able to know where I make wishes with my... (twiches) FAIRY GODPARENTS! (gets slapped by Wanda) Thank you. :Wanda: You're welcome. :(Rat sneezes and trips the alarm) :Timmy: Maybe this would've gone better if he didn't have a nose. ---- :(as Rat escapes into the sewer) :Tootie: How did that rat escape from the museum and into the sewers so quickly? :Ivan: It's just a cartoon, Tootie. It doesn't have to be 100% realistic. :Rat: (in the movie) Oh, when Baron Vein sees what I'm bringing him... :Veronica: What's he saying now? I can't understand him! :A.J.: I'd bring out my accent translator, but I've left it at home. :Rat: (in the movie) Lacey Shadows?! :Lacey Shadows: (in the movie) What you got there, rat? Another piece of junk? :Neptunia: Hey, she sounds like me! :Cosmo: And you gotta admit, Lacey Shadows has a nice British accent! :Wanda: Definitely a lot better than yours, Cosmo. :Neptunia: And mine. :Ivan: Really? Prove it. :Neptunia: (bad British accent) 'Ello, gov'nor, would you like some tea? :Timmy: Okay, we see your point. :Lacey Shadows: (in the movie) ...because when the Baron sees what I've got for him... :Rat: (in the movie) A lousy lunchbox? (laughs) :Neptunia: I've had a similar lunchbox when I was in High School. :Rat: (in the movie) Well, this is the All-Seeing Eye! (Lacey yawns) This sees all, knows all and can answer any question! :Lacey Shadows: (in the movie) Really? Let me try. :Rat: (in the movie) No! This is my gig! :Chester: "I stole this artifact before you did, so therefore I'' shall have it!" :'Lacey Shadows:' ''(in the movie) Come on, don't be stubborn! :Rat: (in the movie) Don't touch me! :Ivan: "I'm allergic to goth girls with short hair!" :Cosmo: Why do you keep doing that? :Ivan: Because, Cosmo, I love that old series about riffing old, cheesy movies, so I figured me and the other kids would riff along. :Poof: Besides, it's more fun to watch a movie and riff it with your friends. :Veronica: That poor rat just can't catch a break with his nose. :Rat: (in the movie) But, we's on the same team! :Lacey Shadows: (in the movie) And I'm captain. :Ivan: (chuckles) Yeah, right. :Neptunia: (in a bad British accent) "I shall hide in this mailbox so that he won't know I'm here!" :Wanda: Will you please stop with your accent? :Neptunia: I'll be quiet. :Astronov: (as Lacey punches Rat from the mailbox) Good thing mailboxes don't attack people. :Wanda: I'd say it's more of a security system. :Ivan: Now would be a good time to appreciate the art style. :Tootie: It looks amazing. :Chester: I'll say. :A.J.: Spectacular! :Timmy: Love how the other characters are drawn in this cartoon. :Cosmo: "Move along, nothing to see here. I'm just doing my job!" :Chester: Wait, how did she get out of the mailbox and put on that elaborate policeman disguise? :Astronov: That's just cartoon logic. :Wanda: Is that a flying phone booth? :Ivan: Yeah. It leads right into Lacey Shadows' lair. She's actually a double agent in disguise named Agent Xero. :Timmy: It would be cool to have a blimp that has a phone booth inside of it. :Ivan: Agreed. :Cosmo: Wow, she's really living the high life! (laughs) Get it? High life? (laughs) :Ivan: That wasn't very funny. And here comes the reveal. :(Lacey Shadows spins in place and reveals herself to be Agent Xero; the lunchbox turns into Mole) :Timmy: She looks like one of Trixie's old Halloween costumes. :Veronica: She sure looks pretty. :Timmy: You know, Tootie, if you looked like Agent Xero, I would've complimented your beauty all day. :Tootie: Aw, thanks! :Agent Xero: (in the movie) It's good to be me again! (narrating) I'm Agent Xero - master of disguise. :Ivan: The "X" makes it sound cool. :Agent Xero: (narrating; in the movie) My modular pet Mole & I are part of the secret mystery-cracking team known as the Modifyers. We work around the clock to foil the evil schemes of Baron Vein and his gooning legion of henchmen. :Veronica: You know, it would've been interesting to see some of those in action. :Ivan: Yeah, that would've been pretty cool. :A.J.: I bet Timmy wishes to be like Agent Xero one day! :Timmy: That's what I'm planning in the future. :Agent Xero: (in the movie) Pesky ring... :Mole: (in the movie) You can say that again! (Agent Xero's ring beeps) :A.J.: That would make a nice ringtone. :Ivan: (chuckles) Xero and Mole spazzing kinda reminds me of Mr. Crocker. :Timmy: (chuckles) It sure does. :Katz: (in the movie) Katz here. Status? :Mole: (in the movie) Sir, yes sir, yes sir! We have the "package" and we'll commence delivery right away... :Agent Xero: (in the movie) Under my supervision. :Katz: (in the movie) Great. Katz out. :Agent Xero: (in the movie) Okay, cough it up. :Cosmo: Because who else can you trust to deliver packages, am I right? :Ivan: Well, Agent Xero clearly knows what she's doing. (Cosmo kisses Agent Xero's face on the projector) :Wanda: Cosmo, what are you doing? :Cosmo: Hey, I can't help it, Agent Xero looks really pretty! :Wanda: I never thought I'd be jealous towards a fictional cartoon girl right now. :Mole: (in the movie) So let's hurry up and get this thing sent! :Neptunia: Wow, she has nice fingernails! :Mole: (in the movie) What? :Astronov: It's almost like he responded to your question. :Mole: (in the movie) Oh, no. :Agent Xero: (in the movie) One question. It knows all the answers. That could be so...valuable! :Mole: (in the movie) That's why we're returning it! That's 7 months old. :Ivan: Now, answer me this question: who in the right mind would drink milk that's 7 months out of date? :Chester: I would! (everyone stares at him) What? :Ivan: It was a rhetorical question, Chester. :A.J.: There goes the rat. :Timmy: That's certainly gonna bite them in the butt later on. :Agent Xero: (in the movie) Think of it, Mole, the great questions in the history of humanity, and we get to ask one. :Mole: (in the movie) Like? :Agent Xero: (in the movie) All-Seeing Eye, where are my...? :Timmy: What was she gonna ask? :Chester: About her socks? :A.J.: Her boots? :Veronica: Where are her spare rings? :Tootie: Where are her parents? :Ivan: I guess we'll never know what Agent Xero wanted to ask the All-Seeing Eye. :Timmy: I knew that was gonna bite them in the butt. :Mole: (in the movie) Now can we please return the All-Seeing... :Ivan: "Nothing! The All-Seeing Nothing!" :A.J.: Now things are starting to get serious. :(Rat cackles and opens a parachute; he pulls on his hat revealing controls underneath, turning his parachute into a mini-blimp) :Ivan: How cool would it be to travel in your own mini-blimp? :Timmy: I'd say very. ---- :(When the "To Be Continued" screen is shown, Ivan ejects the DVD) :Chester: Wow! What happens next? :Ivan: I'm afraid that's it. :A.J.: What? :Astronov: Look, Champ told you, the show was cancelled after that. :Chester: Well, that's sad. :Ivan: I know, right? Anyway, what do you all think of "The Modifyers"? :Tootie: I thought "The Modifyers" was really good. :Timmy: So did I. I particularly loved the art style. Baron Vein could've gotten a much more menacing voice, though. :Veronica: Yeah, it's a real shame that those executives had to pass this show up. :Timmy: But why, exactly? :Wanda: We don't know for sure. Probably has something to do with toys, or the main character Agent Xero being a girl, or something like that. :Cosmo: At least I'm smarter than them! :Wanda: (deadpan) Of course, you are, Cosmo. :Astronov: I'm probably the only one who noticed this, but Agent Xero really reminds me of my wife: both are beautiful, kind of silly, and both of their voices sound similar. :Neptunia: Well, thank you for the admonish-mament. Is that a word? :Astronov: No. :Tootie: (sigh) I hope this pilot will find it's place soon on another network. :A.J.: I hope so too. Maybe those guys from the company that brought us the happiest place on Earth will pick it up. :Ivan: Maybe, but we're not sure yet. All we have to do now is wait. :Chester: Pity that "The Modifyers" had to end on a cliffhanger like that. :Timmy: I agree. Who wants to watch the special episode of Crash Nebula that I missed? :Chester, A.J. Tootie and Veronica: We do! :Timmy: Wait, Veronica's a fan of Crash Nebula? :Veronica: Not exactly, but I do like the show. Category:Quotes Category:Quote pages Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!